Tetsuya Hibiki
"Martial arts is the expression of one's virtues, it is not a virtue in and of itself. What are you fighting for? Is it worth hurting others for? Is it worth dying for? Is it worth killing for? Answer that, and you'll know how to apply all you've learned." Tetsuya Hibiki is the current master of the Mountain Style of the One Righteous Fist and the father of Ryoga. His name translates to "Iron Arrow". Appearance Tetsuya is a tall trim man around six feet with a short beard. His usual outfit consists of a long navy blue traveling coat, over a plain western style shirt with an unbuttoned collar. Background Unlike his father Tetsuya is a pacifist he doesn’t like to fight, doesn’t enjoy hurting people, and never wants to take another's life. Because of this he left for America to get away from the Hibiki Legacy in Japan, and the endless fights there. It was here that he met Mitsuko another descendant of the Hibiki Line. Eventually the two settled down and had Ryoga. Sadly while the three loved each other dearly the Hibiki curse often kept them away from each other until they lost touch completely when Ryoga followed his rival to china only talking to each other through notes on the fridge. Abilities While Ryouga stresses brute strength in his fighting style, overpowering and outlasting his opponents, rather than relying on finesse or an opening. Tetsuya's own style of fighting emphasizes stamina driven defense as well as speed driven movements. Following closely behind these two things is the power driven strikes inherent in the Hibiki clan, this is complimented greatly by the Iron Cloth technique. The style itself, to some, is a beauty to behold. Tetsuya, while attacking could, and very well is able to work his clothes seamlessly in. This is where his styles defensive as well as offensive techniques as well as special techniques involving his clothes come into play. Special Techniques Hibikiken (Echoing Fist): The ultimate defensive technique of the Mountain Style of the One Righteous Fist. Everything is energy, whether it may take the form of sentient beings, nonliving materials, the supernatural, or even the intangible substances such as thoughts themselves. In the soft-style martial arts, the use of redirection, manipulation, and overall avoidance is strictly emphasized of the opponent(s), whom of which may be considered simply a form of energy to the eyes of the martial artist. Therefore, it is possible to apply these teachings allowing a being of to move beyond the physical and perform absolutely mysterious and mystical feats. To the untrained eye, one may assume he is utilizing a form of psionics, but rest assured, it is still Martial Arts that is being expressed. Upon contact the Hibiki Clansmen can actually provide "direction" to any form of energy that he may deem. Be it the physical strike of an opponent, an attack of spiritual means (ki, psionic, et c), or otherwise, Hibikiken will allow for the projection of the Hibiki's martial will, resulting in the application of such techniques of manipulation.2 Aikido teaches the act of avoidance, aiming to take advantage of timing and footwork to use an opponent's movement to not only dodge an assault but to assume a position that can be deemed the most beneficial. Jujutsu teaches the act of manipulation. Even when confronting an opponent of seemingly great danger, such as one wielding a weapon when the martial artist is unarmed, this style teaches techniques that will for besting the opponent in any possible manner; disregarding, at times, moral sense entirely. Without a doubt, all of these teachings and those that follow similar traits (in other words, any form of soft martial arts) can be used through this mysterious method of materializing the will to "throw" and/or "redirect", among others. In truth, the art of Hibikiken stands to be the "evolved" form of all soft-type martial arts. The feats produced by Hibikiken are explained by the fact that all forms of energy function by following a path; in other words, everything operates by the rules of the energy flow of which it naturally exists within or has been willed into. The Hibiki’s will literally materializes into a "flow", providing a new path for the energy to follow. The act of doing so allows for a variety of abilities on the user's part. Upon physical contact the Hibiki can intercept energy attacks, causing it to completely change course from striking him to being redirected according to his whim. While the Echoing Fist can be formed any where on the body it is usually concentrated on the palms as anywhere else requires incredible skill and energy. When using Hibikiken against a particularly powerful attack, it quite literally becomes a "tug-o-war" between whose will maintains dominance over the technique; a struggle which can have disastrous effects to the battlefield between and around the two or more combatants. *'Earth Stomp': By applying the Hibikiken to the ground with his feet, Tetsuya can propel himself forward due to shockwaves created by the impact. Zantetsuiichou (Iron Killing Clothes): It allows the user to transform any cloth into a living weapon or armor. The cloth is bathed in users ki aura allowing the ki to melt along its structure, becoming apart of the very fibers that compose the clothing, making it sterner, more resistant. In addition the Zantetsuiichou instantly stiffens upon contact with opposing energy. The cloth becomes an extension of users will responding to their thought tearing from the cloth in long ribbon like strips, that depending on the user’s strength can be handled as deft as their own limbs. The higher skill level the user has, the more ribbons they can wield, as each ribbon requires a certain amount of concentration and energy. However since Zantetsuiichou can be used both offensively (in ribbon form) and defensively (when wrapped around the body) user has to be wary of just how many they wield. They cloth can be used for a variety of purposes, such as be turned into any and every kind of weapon, and if user wants that extra bit of power, he has to devote his full concentration to it. Having this one of a kind weapon, user is able to even defeat the most powerful of conventionally armed enemies. *'Rasentaka' (Spiral Hawk): A spear created by twisting the cloth at high-speed to heighten it's density thus attaining its highest possible hardness strong enough to drill through rock even the hardness of a diamond couldn't destroy it *'Yaiba no Seikuu (Blades that bring nothingness/ Blade of' Nothingness):' User’s cloth explodes into a dozen strips of cloth, that circle around them before shooting out in every direction.' Shin 'Zantetsuiichou (True Iron Killing Clothes):' Masters of the Zantetsuiichou usually dress in layers not only to utilize the technique to its fullest but so that they will also always be protected. The outer layer of clothing is used to form a layer of reactive armor around user’s vulnerable head and hands. The cloth can also filter air, and narrow slits provided adequate vision. Due to the amount of concentration required the full Zantetsuiichou is used only in case of emergencies. As not only do they have to split their focus throughout their entire body they can’t use the Hibikiken while wearing it. Category:The Road to Cydonia